


Weekend Getaway

by Aendrax



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/pseuds/Aendrax
Summary: Bjorn takes you out to his family's cabin for a weekend away.





	Weekend Getaway

_“It’s really beautiful out here.”_ You remarked a smile playing on your lips as you took in the view. Bjorn chuckled at your comment, reached over and brought your knuckles to his lips softly.

 _“When my dad and Aslaug got married and my brothers came along we started to spend the weekends here as a family.”_ You turned to him then, the smile still on your lips as he told you the story. _“My mother always wanted a quiet place on the water.”_ You gave his hand a gentle squeeze. It was always hard for him to talk about his mother, Lagertha. He continued to tell you stories of his childhood with his siblings and the fun they had with their father as he drove down the familiar road. As the car turned one last corner at the bottom of the hill you saw the cutest little cabin with the lake right behind it.

 _“Well here we are.”_ Bjorn announced with excitement in his voice. Once you arrived you both made quick work of your groceries and luggage. Bjorn brought the luggage to your room as you began to stock the fridge supplies. _“Would you like a tour?”_ He asked as you closed the refrigerator door. You nodded as he took your hand.

As you walked through the cabin you saw a plethora of pictures of the Lothbrok family. It was like you were watching the boys grow up before your eyes. Your eyes fell to a golden frame and with a picture of Ragnar and another women that you soon recognize Lagertha.

 _“My parents sometime before they were married.”_ Bjorn beamed with pride.

 _“She’s beautiful. You look a lot like her.”_ Once you were upstairs all but one room had the door shut and you looked over at Bjorn curiously.

 _“Let’s save that one for last.”_ He said as he ushered you to the other rooms. Each room had more pictures, trophies, and drawings from the boys over time and you couldn’t help but smile as your eyes fell upon each and every single one of them. After you had seen the last room Bjorn moved behind you and put his strong hands over your eyes.

 _“No peaking.”_ He whispered in your ear as you both began to move forwards. Excitement ran through you and your feet brought you closer and closer to the closed door. Bjorn turned you around for a moment as he opened the door, you bit your lip in excitement. He kept his hand over your eyes and he turned your back around and brought you into the room once he removed his hands you opened your eyes.

There were blackout curtains blocking out the sun, but the room was lit by a few strands of string lights. Rose petals all over the floor and on the bed. In the center of the bed the petals were shaped like a heart and there was a small box in the center. You turned to Bjorn and raised a brow to him. He let out a chuckle and grabbed the box from the bed and handed it to you. You opened the box and your jaw dropped as your eyes fell on the arrow necklace in the box. You looked up at him unsure of what to say.

 _“I had it made for you, out of mine.”_ He reached into his pocket and pulled out the arrowhead necklace you’d known well. It was one of the last gifts from his mother, now the center had been taken out and you couldn’t help but kiss him hard as his words made sense.

_“I just wanted to give you something special, and now a piece of me will always be with you. I know you were probably expecting a ring-”_

_“No it’s perfect.”_ You said cutting him off and kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around you and closed the gap between your bodies. You pulled away after a moment and he looked at you confused.

_“I’m sweaty and gross.”_

_“I don’t care.”_

_“Give me fifteen minutes and I promise I’m all yours._ ” You planted a quick kiss on his lips before slipping out of his arms and heading to the bathroom.

The hot water beat against your body and you were already feeling cleaner. As you tilted your head back and let the water run through your hair, you heard Bjorn’s footsteps and you smiled to yourself.

 _“It hasn’t been 15 minutes.”_ You teased. The shower door opened and he joined you

 _“I couldn’t wait, especially since you’re already so wet.”_ His mouth fell on yours and his tongue found its way into your mouth. His hands traveled down your sides and the water made both of your bodies slick. He pulled his mouth from yours and turned your around pressing you hard against the cool tile. He removed the showerhead from its holder, changed the setting and brought it against your clit as he kissed your shoulders and the back of your neck. Instantly a rush of pleasure ran through your entire body. It was almost too much, but you were enjoying it. You felt his hardness resting just above your ass and you wanted to beg him to put it in you, but you were distracted by the rush of water between your legs. Your thighs tighten as your climax is getting closer and closer.

 _“Bjorn…”_ You breathed, he could tell you were close. Before your release comes he removes the shower head, putting it back in its place, the water once again beating against you both. You hungrily kiss him as your hands travel up his thigh and you get a grip on his shaft. He pulls you hand away and lifts you up, instinctively your legs wrap around his tightly and this time your back is pressed against the tile which is a little warmer than earlier. He enters inside of you slowly and your hands move to grip onto something, but there’s nothing to grab. He planted kisses on your breasts before taking your nipple into his mouth. You let out a moan as your fingers ran through his wet hair. His hands moved down to your hips and helped you move up and down his shaft with the speed of your movement increasing. Your legs tighten around him as you climax, but he wasn’t done. He sets you down carefully and turns you around. Obediently you turn and bend over for him holding onto the railing from the shower door. He thrusts into you hard and you let out another moan. He moves in and out you hard and fast and you feel yourself about to climax again. He grabs your hair and his thrusts are getting faster and harder as he goes. He lets out a grunt as he spills himself inside of you. You feel your knees start to go weak as you climax for the second time. He pulls out of you and kisses you once again before turning to face the water.

 _“Oh no,”_ You breathed with a grin on your face, _“you don’t get to pull my hair and not fix it.”_

 _“Of course.”_ He laughed as he grabbed the shampoo and poured out a bit before his hands began to lather your hair.


End file.
